Easter Basket
by Kenelfie
Summary: It's Easter time for the Sohma's and the Sohma Easter Bunny is bringing Tohru something rather special...R&R!


Disclaimer: I am unfortunately not the genius that came up with Fruits Basket.  
  
Notes: This is my first Fruits Basket story so please tell me if I mess up somewhere. I'll try to correct any mistakes I make. Thanks! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Momiji skipped happily to Hatori's spacious office. The elder Sohma had agreed to drive him to Shigure's for Easter. As the young boy burst into the room, Hatori stood up, grabbing his car keys. He wasn't smiling, but Momiji could tell he was amused, in his own way.  
  
"Ready to go Hari?" Momiji excitedly jumped around. Hatori watched with his one good eye.  
  
"Lets go Momiji." The rabbit walked behind him with quick, excited steps.  
  
"Hari, are you sure Shigure knows what to do? Are you sure he can do it?" The 'dragon' gave him a small, but reassuring smile.  
  
"I explained what he needs to do using words simple enough for him to understand." Momiji opened his mouth to ask something else. "Ayame knows as well. I told him by making Tohru happy he would make Yuki happy. He won't mess this up."  
  
"Thanks for helping me. Tohru's going to love this!" Hatori looked fondly at him and drove off for Shigure's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuki sighed as he glanced at the extremely long shopping list, the crowded super-market and Kyou. Shigure had been overly cheerful when he had sent them off shopping, as he usually was whenever he was going to torture them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tohru Honda gasped as the familiar head of Ayame Sohma poked into the kitchen.  
  
"Ayame! Are you looking for Yuki, because he's out shopping with Kyou? Shigure sent them out earlier." She said quickly.  
  
"I'm not here to see Yuki, much as I want to bridge the gap between us. Today, dear Tohru, I have come for you." He beamed at her in his usual, over-confident way. "I have a new dress ready for you down at my shop. Come with me to get it for you." Tohru blushed.  
  
"You didn't have to do that for me Ayame. Really you didn't." She stammered. He laughed loudly.  
  
"I just hope I get to see the look on Yuki's face when he first sees you in it." She blushed more as he winked knowingly.  
  
"Alright. If you insist." She said, showing her naturally sweet nature.  
  
"I do insist." Ayame held out his hand and 'escorted' her out the door.  
  
A few seconds after the two left, Shigure entered the room.  
  
"I see Ayame stuck to his part of the plan." He smiled and grabbed a cookie that Tohru had made for Easter before going back to his office. He stood again when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come on in Momiji, Hatori." He called out. The two entered. Hatori went into the office to talk with Shigure while Momiji ran up to Tohru's room to set up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, Tohru and Ayame came in. Tohru was dressed in a brand new Easter dressed that had been specially designed by Ayame himself. The dress was a light blue color with a rice-ball shaped button. The pastel yellow jacket that went over top of it had buttons in the shapes of all the Zodiac animals, the cat included.  
  
A blond blur ran down the stairs and hugged her tightly, almost immediately transforming into a small, yellow rabbit.  
  
"Momiji!" Tohru exclaimed as she hugged him. The small bunny hopped out of her arms and signaled with his ears for her to follow him. As she did so, he hopped quickly up to her room. The inside was decorated with candy eggs. Momiji (still in his bunny form) sat next to a card that was addressed to Tohru Honda from the Sohma Easter Bunny.  
  
"Momiji, this is so adorable. Thank you for doing this for me." She hugged him again. He seemed to grin up at her. Downstairs, a door slammed. Ayame's joyous exclamation and Yuki's groan were heard. Tohru laughed and carried Momiji down to see the others. Both Yuki and Kyou's eyes were glued to her when she appeared. Ayame beamed proudly, taking pictures of Yuki staring mindlessly at Tohru, while she blushed a deep red color and Momiji seemed to laugh.  
  
"Happy Easter everyone!" Momiji yelled as Tohru went to the kitchen to get everyone the treats she had made for them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The End  
  
Happy Easter everyone! ^_^ 


End file.
